In Assignee's prior filed application U.S. application Ser. No. 11/065,915, there was disclosed novel Fluid dispensers, which use colorants or dyes to obtain a desired color. As was previously disclosed, the unique automatic fluid dispenser is easy to operate and provides precision mixing of a large number of colorants or dyes to make an almost infinite number of colors. The machines are relatively light in weight, easy to operate and maintain and the various components can be readily and easily replaced. This is principally due to the fact that the canisters are supported by a column assembly and the conventional use of a massive turntable supporting the canisters has been eliminated.